The Break Room
by AugieMed23
Summary: Megan/Kate smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Please R&R :)

Chapter two coming soon.

* * *

><p>Kate sat at her desk sifting through all the paperwork she had been handed this morning. It had been a rather stressful day, Fridays were usually slower paced. She couldn't wait to get home and draw a hot bath and just lay for the rest of the evening. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Megan whisk past her office and into the break room. Once her back had passed Kate - she turned and watched the way the redhead's hips swayed. She was hoping that Megan would give her approval of the evening she had planned. The two had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and had staying at Kate's apartment together.<p>

Kate slowly pushed her chair back from her desk so she could get a clear shot of the break room. She watched as Megan pulled her Tupperware from the refrigerator and placed in near the sink. She then took off her blazer revealing top of her dress. Kate had noted the dress earlier this morning as they left for work, thinking it was a little more revealing than most of Megan's work attire. The midnight black fabric clung to Megan's physique perfectly, clinging in all the right places. Megan walked over to her left and felt eyes on her, turned her head and saw Kate.

Unable to push her chair back any further, Megan was out Kate's line of sight. "She must be almost ready to go- Hell everyone else had booked it out of here almost two hours ago" Kate thought. Kate turned back to her paperwork and hurriedly filed them back into their designated folders. Clearer her desk and her mind of the clutter this day had brought she sat her elbows on her desk and held her forehead. Kate closed her eyes, she thought of Megan. The past 5 weeks had been the best of her life. She had never felt so understood by a lover. Megan was more than thoughtful and always attentive to Kate's needs, especially sexually.

She thought of their first time together. The passion that burned between them was so strong. She remembered the way Megan touched her. A touch was enough to make Kate wet, Megan had a way about her that drove Kate crazy. Even thinking of her lover now made Kate start to feel wet. Suddenly there came the sound of running water interrupting Kate's thoughts. Kate pushed back her chair again, but still failed to see half of the room. She pushed her heals back into her pumps and started down the hallway to the break room. Leaning against the door frame she stood and watched as Megan washed the plastic piece. Her red hair flowed down her back flawlessly, no matter what Megan Hunt's hair was always looking its best. Kate bit her lower lip and her thoughts once-again turned to Megan's stunning figure. Taking a few steps toward her lover she slipped her hands around her waist and rested her chin on Megan's shoulder.

"Almost ready?" Megan asked as a smile played across her face at the surprise of Kate's presence.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Hunt." Kate playfully said moving her lips to Megan's neck planting several small kisses.

"Shut up." Megan retorted back and rocked herself towards Kate's body.

Kate moved her body closer to Megan's pining her against the sink now. She continued to make a trail of kisses on her neck biting down softly towards the base of Megan's neck. Megan had shut off the sink and Kate felt her shake her head.

"I'm done." Megan tuned her head to Kate and whispered still smiling.

"I'm not." Kate looked up at Megan and ran her hand across Megan's back, over her shoulder and placed it just under the dress's fabric over her left breast.

"Not in the office." Megan said laughing a bit at Kate's gesture and leaning her head back against Kate's shoulder.

Kate only leaned her body further onto Megan's. She moved her left hand under the fabric of Megan's bra and slowly moved her fingers around her nipple which suddenly became hard under Kate's touch. Kate saw Megan's eye close and swallow hard. Kate took this has an invitation - her other hand found the hem of Megan's dress and moved her hand up Megan's thigh making her gasp. Megan quickly collected herself and turned herself around.

"Kate, seriously not in the office" She looked more serious now and pursed her lips.

"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress to the office." Megan cocked her head to the side, but Kate pushed past all her lover's excuses and kissed her.

Kate moved her lips slowly and gently over Megan's testing the waters, but Megan crashed her lips onto Kate's and slipped her tongue inside Kate's mouth. Kate let out a small moan as Megan pulled back pulling on her bottom lip and slightly biting down. Kate tugged on Megan's dress tie ridding it of the knot, as it fell open. Quickly her hand found flesh. Kate ran her nails across Megan's back digging into her as she continued to kiss her even harder. Megan's hands slipped into the back of Kate's pants untucking her shirt and grabbing her ass, pulling her even closer.

Kate moved her lips down to Megan's neck again, knowing that it was her weakness. She ran her tongue from her collar one up to behind Megan' ear. Kate then traced the line with hard kisses softly pulling at Megan's sensitive skin.

She slipped her hand into down Megan's abdomen and into her panties, Megan gasped and braced herself against the counter. Kate kissed down her cleavage as she further her hand to Megan's dripping center. A light flickered above them making Megan open her eyes. Returning herself to reality she grabbed Kate, which stopped everything.

"Kate, this is crazy. We cannot do this here. You know the rules." It was clear by the look on Megan's face that she was worried that someone would walk in or find out about there escapade.

Megan had made it clear when they first got together that the office was strictly off limits. She looked up at the ceiling and exhaled trying to let all her sexual tension go.

"Tonight I make the rules." Kate stated boldly and crashed her lips down on Megan's hard.

There was nothing Megan could do but give in - she knew she needed Kate inside her and no rule was going to change that. She loved it when Kate took the initiative, it was by far the biggest turn on she had discovered. Kate lifted her onto the counter and Megan wrapped her legs around her. Megan's hands ripped open the buttons on Kate's shirt and pushed it off her shoulders sending it on the floor. Kate positioned her hand over Megan's panties and began to rub in a circular motion. Suddenly she felt Megan's core tense up. Megan grabbed the back of Kate's neck and looked into her eyes biting down hard on her bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I dont own anything. Sorry, this ones a little short. No worries though Chapter 3 is in the works. Please R&R to keep me motivated.

* * *

><p>Kate caught Megan's stare as she applied more pressure over her panties. A wicked smile played across her face as Megan moaned louder and leaned further back onto the counter. Kate drew her hand away from Megan's core and slowly drug her nails up her inner thigh as Megan arched her back in delight. Megan lifted her legs from around Kate's body letting her lover remove her panties. Megan let out a gasp as Kate harshly pulled her panties down her legs and over her heels. For a moment Kate just watched Megan as she placed herself on her elbows leaning almost completely back. She looked over her lover's body. She loved everything about it- the freckles that covered her hips and chest now glistening with sweat. She ran her hands over her hips and then down to her center, she was dripping wet. Kate softly ran her middle finger over Megan's throbbing clit, amazed at how wet she was.<p>

"Your'e so wet..." Kate whispered up at Megan who was already aware.

Kate loved the way Megan moved under her hand. Kate grabbed left ankle tossing it over her shoulder and pulling her closer as she slipped two fingers inside her. Megan let out a guttural moan, finally feeling Kate inside of her. Kate thrusted with her fingers hard into Megan, rocking her body with their momentum. Megan laid back on the counter feeling Kate go deeper and deeper inside her then curling up. She moaned louder than she ever had, writhing under Kate's hand she tugged on her nipples making the sensation even more powerful. With one more hard thrust of Kate's two fingers, she felt Megan climax against her hand. Her walls tightened around her fingers and her body shuttered harshly. Megan fell back on the counter and tried to regain her breath as Kate lowered herself to Megan's dripping center. Using her tongue Kate licked Megan clean of the mess she had made. Megan sat herself upright on the counter, still breathing hard. She grabbed Kate and kissed her hard tasting herself on Kate's tongue.

"Take me home." Megan said pulling slowly away from Kate's lips catching her breath.

"Anything you say." Kate smiled against Megan's lips giving her one last deep kiss.

Megan and Kate both dressed themselves, then Megan grabbed Kate's hand leading her out of the office and in front of the elevator.

"Were not done yet." Megan said to Kate playfully as they entered the elevator.

"No?" Kate laughed as Megan just shot her a rather sly smile as she pushed the button to take them to the parking garage.

The elevator bell rang out once, then the doors began to draw shut. Megan looked over at Kate with nothing but desire in her eyes, "When we get home."

"Yes?" Kate cocked her head to the side a little and raised an eyebrow.

"It's my turn." Megan smirked and shot a glance at Kate, who laughed.

With that the elevator doors closed tight and began taking the two women down and out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kate turned the lock and pushed the door of the apartment open it became clear that Megan was not wasting any time. Kate suddenly felt an arm slide around her waist turning her around so quick it made her gasp. Slamming Kate up against the inside of the door, Megan grabbed the back of her neck kissing her hard. She could feel Kate's chest rising and falling against her own as she felt Kate smile against her lips. Only wanting to feel her closer Megan grabbed Kate's hips and pressed them against her own, situating her right thigh in between Kate's legs. The new pressure made Kate bite her lower lip and throw her head back - resting it against the door. Megan's lips quickly found Kate's neck while she started to untuck Kate's blouse once again. Kate cupped Megan's face in her hands and slowly moved her lips over her lovers, sensually sucking on her bottom lip as she pulled back. Kate was quick to take the upper hand this time noticing Megan becoming weaker.

Kate pinned Megan against the opposite wall, but continued to kiss her with more passion. Megan could already feel that her panties were soaked - Kate drove her crazy. Megan wrapped her legs around Kate's waist as she felt her pick her up. Megan grabbed Kate's shoulders to keep herself from falling while Kate carried her into their bedroom. Kate's display of strength only made Megan kiss her harder as they fell onto the bed. Turning the tables, Megan straddled Kate undoing the buttons of her shirt. Kate moved her hands up to Megan's sides pulling at her dress. Once the dress had swung open Kate's right hand quickly slipped into Megan's panties. Megan stifled out a moan but grabbed Kate's hand hard and pinned both of Kate's arms up above her head on the bed. Kate smiled at Megan's bold actions then lifted her head to steal a kiss, but Megan only pulled back. Megan sat up and pulled Kate's shirt over her arms and threw it off the bed. Kate tried to lift her arms to touch Megan, but was only shot down again having her arms pinned again.

"Don't - its my turn." Megan whispered close to Kate's ear before planted kisses down her neck.

Megan could tell that Kate was enjoying this by the way her body responded to her dominance. She kissed down Kate's neck and on her collar down. Kate loved the way Megan's lips were so gentle against her skin. Megan shot her hand under Kate's back unhooking her bra and letting the straps fall. She kissed down to the middle of her cleavage then sat up pulling Kate's bra up over her arms. Megan stared down at Kate's bare chest. Kate was more than undeniably beautiful. Megan placed her hand on Kate's cheek as Kate turned and kissed it. Megan ran her hand down Kate's jawline then over her sternum never breaking eye contact with the woman she loved. Kate looked so vulnerable like this. Her nipples hardened as Megan placed her hands over her breasts. Megan bent down to kiss her neck again as she played with Kate's nipples between her thumb and forefingers. Slightly tugging on them harder Kate arched her back and struggled to keep her hands off Megan.

Megan couldn't help but smirk at the obvious trouble Kate was having obeying her rules. Megan moved her lips to Kate's left nipple biting down on it before moving her lips over it slowly. Kate's hands gripped the posts in her headboard as she felt Megan do the same with her right nipple. Megan kissed back into the center of Kate's chest and sat up watching it rise and fall. She pushed her dress off her shoulders and threw it on the floor. Kate watched as she did the same with her bra letting her breasts become exposed. Megan laid her chest onto Kate's feeling their bodies together. She could feel Kate becoming restless as she ran her tongue over Kate's bottom lip before sitting up again. She moved down Kate's body to allow her remove the last of her clothing, leaving Kate completely naked. Megan climbed back on the bed between Kate's legs that quickly wrapped around her waist. She pressed their chests together again kissing Kate slowly. She pulled back and slipped a hand down between Kate's legs. Megan watched as Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip when Megan moved over her center. Kate arched her back as Megan began to rub her clit in tiny circles slowly. Kate's body jolted at every movement of Megan's hand. She began to move her hand faster as Kate's body writhed under her, begging for more.

"Megan, please." Kate pleaded breathing heavy and moving her hips more towards Megan's hand, obviously frustrated.

"Please, what?" Megan shot back with authority, applying more pressure with hand.

Kate threw her head back, her muscles flexed as she tightened her grip on the headboard. Letting out a guttural moan she lifted her hips off the bed and leaned them toward Megan. This action only made Megan remove her hand entirely. More than frustrated, Kate whined again.

"Please, what Kate?" Megan smiled and shook her head at Kate pretending she had no idea what she could possibly be asking of her.

"Fuck me, Dr. Hunt." Kate shot back loudly and full of authority, eyes locked with Megan's.


End file.
